TIME
by QueenHime
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita Sasuke tentang waktu yang melesat, terlalu cepat. SasuHina oneshoot. Warn: alur cepat.


Waktu berjalan.

Ah, tidak. Bagiku, waktu melesat, cepat. Bahkan terlalu cepat untuk bisa kupahami. Itulah mengapa aku selalu diam, bukan karena aku menolak bersosialisasi, tetapi aku sedang mencerna keadaan. Mencoba menelaah menit demi menit, hari demi hari yang kulalui. Mengabaikan teriakan bising dari warna warna diluar sana. Tempatku bukan bersama mereka, sebenarnya mereka yang tidak kuizinkan menyentuh duniaku. Aku tidak terpenjara dalam kegelapan, melainkan aku sendiri yang menjauhi cahaya.

Tapi ada kalanya dia berjalan, bahkan merangkak, melambat.

Menyiksaku.

*

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **an Uchiha Sasuke's story**

 **.**

 **TIME**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo's everywhere, based on Naruto's dengan segala tambalan disana sini**

 **.**

 **You have been warned**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

Selepas perang besar dunia ninja, aku memutuskan pergi, melakukan perjalanan dalam rangka menebus semua dosa dosaku, dan klanku.

Aku tidak membawa apa apa, dan tidak juga meninggalkan apa apa, selain kenangan.

Oh, aku lupa. Ada satu yang sengaja kutinggalkan, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

Hatiku.

*

Namanya Hinata. Putri tertua keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga.

Hidup sebagai tuan puteri tidak lantas membuatnya bersikap manja dan hanya bisa berpangku tangan dengan segala kemewahan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ibunya meninggal, sesaat setelah melahirkan adik perempuannya pada saat usianya lima tahun. Kehilangan sosok ibu jelas mengguncang batinnya, sebagai seorang anak yang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang yang utuh dari kedua orang tua.

Kalau ditanya soal kehilangan, jelas, Hyuuga Hiashi lah yang paling kehilangan, namun dia menutupinya dengan topeng dingin dan keangkuhannya. Istrinya bertubuh lemah, walaupun segala kelemah lembutan Hyuuga Hikarilah yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, tetapi sesungguhnya Hiashi membenci segala ketidak berdayaannya. Hikari mengalami komplikasi saat melahirkan Hinata, namun dia dan bayinya masih dapat diselamatkan. Empat tahun berselang, Hikari mendapati dirinya hamil lagi, rasa bahagia jelas jelas menutupi kekhawatiran mereka. Suatu keajaiban bahwa putri kedua mereka bisa dilahirkan dengan selamat, Hikari bahkan sempat tersenyum dan berkata pada Hinata untuk menjaga adiknya baik baik, sebelum kesadarannya terengut paksa dan hilang untuk selamanya.

Aku pertama kali melihatnya di pemakaman Hyuuga Hikari, mungkin aku pernah melihatnya sebelum itu, tetapi entahlah, ingatanku tidak bisa mundur sejauh itu. Dia disana, berdiri di belakang ayahnya, bersebelahan dengan sepupunya, Neji. Tidak ada air mata, tetapi sorot matanya jelas jelas memancarkan rasa kehilangan yang teramat dalam. Dia baru lima tahun, aku bahkan waktu itu bersembunyi dibelakang ibuku ketika mendapati kelereng kelereng pucat disekitarku.

Kemudian aku bertemu dengannya lagi hampir dua tahun kemudian, di hari pertama masuk ke akademi. Aku yang diantar ibu dan kakakku, sedangkan dia bersama ayahnya. Bedanya, aku berjalan dengan ibu dan kakakku dengan aku yang digandeng di tengah tengah. Sedangkan Hinata berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang ayahnya, kepalanya tertunduk. Dia gagap, dan pemalu, dan sedikit ceroboh. Beberapa kali dia menabrak orang disekitarnya karena kepalanya selalu menunduk. Atau tersandung kakinya sendiri karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Saat itu kupikir mungkin dia lelah. Aku sering mendapatinya berlatih dengan segala kekakuan klan Hyuuga di dojo pribadi milik klan yang sekelas dengan Uchiha. Dia lemah, dan Hiashi benci itu.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya, saat duduk di kelaspun aku sengaja mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, hanya terhalang sebuah lorong kecil untuk berjalan. Apa? Baiklah, sejujurnya, karena dia sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah anak laki laki gendut yang selalu membawa snack kentangnya kemana mana. Setidaknya aku mencoba menjaganya. Dari jauh. Tidak terlihat.

Dia pendiam, selalu gugup, dan hanya memiliki sedikit teman. Dia bukan tidak pandai bersosialisasi, tetapi sepulang dari akademi dia akan bergegas pulang setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf kepada anak perempuan lainnya yang mengajaknya bermain bersama, selalu seperti itu, sampai akhirnya anak perempuan lainnya merasa.bosan dengan segala penolakan Hinata dan mengabaikannya. Dia akan berjalan cepat dengan raut bahagia, terkadang berhenti sejenak di kedai dekat akademi untuk membeli beberapa camilan manis untuk adiknya. Dia mencintai adik perempuannya lebih dari apapun.

Sudahkah aku berkata bahwa dia selalu merasa gugup? Kuakui itu lucu, kedua telunjuknya akan saling bertaut di depan dadanya. Yang tidak lucu adalah ketika dia merasa gugup dan wajahnya memerah ketika berhadapan dengan kuning pembuat onar putera satu satunya hokage keempat disaat kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang tumbuh dan berkembang didalam dadamu. Rasanya menyesakkan, aku merasa seperti manusia paling tolol, tetapi di satu sisi rasanya mengelitik, menyenangkan. Satu hal yang aku syukuri adalah Hinata yang terlalu pemalu dan si pembuat onar yang tidak peka.

Baiklah, itu dua, bukan satu.

Kemudian aku lebih sering lagi melihatnya ketika Itachi, kakakku, sering mengajakku mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga untuk membicarakan hal hal yang -anak-kecil-tidak-boleh-tahu- dengan kepala klan Hyuuga. Dia ada di sana, mempelajari jutsu jutsu rumit klan Hyuuga dengan sepupunya, Neji. Tidak ada ampun, semua pukulan dan bantingan.itu nyata, terlihat menyakitkan. Tetapi dia selalu bangkit setelah jatuh, dan tersenyum meyakinkan beberapa bunke di belakangnya yang menatapnya cemas, bahwa semuanya baik baik saja. Kemudian menarik nafas, dan mengulangi dari awal semua jutsu yang aku yakin menghabiskan banyak chakra itu. Dan aku hanya diam dan menyembunyikan diri. Byakugannya mungkin bisa melihatku, tapi fokusnya pada latihan sangat baik, sehingga aku.yakin dia akan mengabaikanku. Dia yang berusaha paling keras.

Atau ketika dia mengikuti ayahnya dalam pertemuan antar klan besar, yang kudengar dia adalah calon pewaris kerajaan Hyuuga, walaupun sebagian tetua klan lebih menyetujui Neji, tetapi Hiashi bersikeras untuk tidak melanggar aturan, atau tradisi.

Tradisi konyol.

Kemudian hari mengerikan itu tiba, klan Uchiha dibantai habis habisan. Menyisakan aku yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Esok paginya prosesi pemakaman besar besaran dilakukan, tatapan mataku kosong, lurus menuju batu nisan bertuliskan nama kedua orang tuaku, hatiku terasa kebas. Saat itu aku masih bisa berfikir, mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Hinata saat kehilangan ibunya, hanya saja ini terasa seribu kali lebih menyakitkan. Seluruh keluarga dan kerabatmu dimusnahkan, dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, pelakunya adalah kakakmu sendiri, yang selalu kau banggakan.

Hari berganti, aku semakin menutup diri, hanya saja terasa sejuta kali lebih sulit ketika teritorimu selalu.diusik makhluk makhluk berisik yang entah mengapa selalu mengikuti.

Hari pembagian tim, bahkan terasa lebih sulit lagi. Aku berharap bisa sekelompok dengan Hinata, supaya aku bisa selalu memiliki alasan untuk berdekatan dengannya, menjaganya. Kalau boleh dibilang sial, aku memang sial. Rekan setimku adalah makhluk kuning dan pink berisik yang selalu adu mulut dimanapun mereka berada. Dan Hinata, sebenarnya aku benci mengakuinya, terlebih aku tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa jarak diantara kami semakin membentang, tetapi kupikir dia ditempatkan di tim yang baik, bersama dengan si berisik Inuzuka dan Aburame yang tidak pernah kudengar suaranya. Kombinasi byakugan, serangga, dan anjing, setidaknya mereka akan menjadi tim pelacak terhebat di angkatan kami.

Ketika aku berkata jarak diantara.kami semakin terbentang, bukan berarti aku telah melakukan pendekatan, sama sekali tidak. Dia jelas jelas tidak pernah memandangku, dan aku terlalu ragu bahkan untuk berkata selamat pagi kepadanya.

Waktu berlalu, aku membulatkan tekad untuk pergi dari desa, dan membalas dendam kepada kakakku. Beberapa ratus meter sebelum pintu gerbang aku melihat Hinata berdiri, seolah menungguku. Kami berdiri berhadap hadapan, walaupun terpisah jarak sekian puluh meter, dia menatapku sebentar, kemudian menundukkan kepala. Aku menatapnya penuh harap, kalau dia berkata untuk tinggal, maka aku akan tinggal. Baiklah, tekadku tidak sebulat itu, masih bergelombang disana sini. Tapi dia hanya diam, kemudian hatiku terasa dicubit, tentu saja, memangnya siapa aku? Lalu aku pergi dan memberikannya tatapan terdingin yang pernah ada, dia tersentak, dari sudut mata kulihat dia merasa, kecewa? Entahlah. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian aku berjalan sambil terus berharap dia akan memelukku dan menarikku pulang ke desa. Tapi yang kurasa hanya hampa, karena ketika aku menoleh, dia sudah tidak ada disana.

Perang berakhir, denganku dan Naruto yang kehilangan masing masing sebelah lengan. Aku tidak membual, tetapi, waktu mengubahnya, menempa, membentuknya menjadi sekuat saat ini. Rasa sakit kami mungkin sama, tetapi, jalan yang kami ambil berbeda. Aku memutuskan berdamai dengan diriku sendiri.

Hinata, ah, saat ini dia sedang berduka, kehilangan Neji dalam perang jelas melukai hatinya. Apalagi ketidakpekaan si kuning bodoh membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit atas ketidakberuntungannya. Beberapa bulan setelahnya Sakura menerima pinangan Naruto, mungkin menyerah kepadaku yang tidak pernah membuka hati. Berbulan bulan kemudian, secara diam diam aku menemui kepala klan Hyuuga untuk meminang putri bungsunya. Hidup bertahun tahun sebagai ninja pelarian membuat instingku sebagai seorang shinobi sangat tajam, sehingga aku bisa menghindar tepat satu detik sebelum katana warisan leluhur Hyuuga menebas leherku. Aku terbiasa dengan serangan tiba tiba, tetapi pergerakan lelaki paruh baya di depanku ini benar benar diluar prediksiku, sangat halus, tak terlihat, namun terlambat sedetik saja bisa membuat kepalaku berpisah dengan tubuhku. Ujung runcing katananya hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari leherku, kalau tidak ingat lelaki dihadapanku.ini adalah calon mertuaku, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk mengeluarkan amaterasu milikku. Hiashi masih mengacungkan katananya sambil bersumpah akan memotong penisku kalau aku menyakiti putrinya. Aku kehilangan kata kata, pada akhirnya tersadar akan perkataannya dan memilih bungkam, serta menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Walaupun kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali tertawa geli atas ucapannya barusan. Hiashi menyarungkan kembali katananya, kemudian menuangkan teh ke cangkir kosong dihadapanku. Setengah bersyukur bahwa beliau tidak mempermasalahkan statusku sebagai seorang mantan pengkhianat. Setengahnya lagi masih cemas, tidak akan pernah siap dengan penolakan Hinata. Kalau dia menolak, aku bersumpah akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke desa Konoha lagi.

Dua hari kemudian, sepulang menyelesaikan misi dan membeli beberapa kebutuhan dapur, saat aku sedang kesulitan membuka pintu dengan satu tangan yang putus dan satu tangan yang memeluk belanjaan -aku menolak implan lengan seperti Naruto sebagai pengingat akan dosa dosaku- dia datang dan merebut -kalau mengambil dengan gerakan lembut bisa dikatakan merebut- kunci dari genggamanku dan membukakan pintu untukku, aku memandangnya, umm, gugup. Apakah rambutku rapi, apa ada noda saus di wajahku, apakah badanku bau. Aku sedikit memiringkan tubuhku supaya dia bisa masuk, kemudian mengambil kantung belanja di pelukanku, lalu berjalan dan meletakannya di atas meja ruang tengah. Aku menutup pintu, kemudian menarik kursi meja makan, di sampingnya yang sudah mendudukkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Ku-kudengar, Sasuke-san melamarku?" tanyanya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Ya." jawabku singkat, ah, aku terlalu gugup hanya untuk menyusun kalimat yang lebih panjang. "Kau keberatan?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak yakin, bahkan kepada diriku sendiri.

"Bukan begitu!" Kepalanya mendongak, iris secerah bunga lavender di siang hari bersibobrok dengan oniksku, aku menyelami matanya, berusaha menemukan dasarnya, tetapi aku menarik diri, mengalihkan pandangan, karena aku yakin, semakin aku mencoba, semakin aku akan tenggelam. Dia kembali menundukkan pandangannya "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menolak." Sudut sudut bibirku tertarik, kalau kalian jeli, aku sekarang ini sedang tersenyum.

"Kau setuju?"

"Eumm.." dia menggigit bibirnya. Demi apapun, tolong berhenti. "Ya, aku bersedia." kepalanya masih tertunduk, samar aku melihat senyuman di bibirnya.

Pernikahan kami berjalan tertutup, hening dan privat, tidak seperti pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura yang diselenggarakan secara besar besaran. Rokudaime mengusulkan agar pernikahan kami digelar secara meriah, tetapi aku menolak dengan alasan aku hanyalah seorang mantan ninja pelarian. Hinata setuju dengan acara sederhana, namun sederhana versi kami tentu saja berbeda dengan apa yang ada di.kepala Hiashi. Semua memang seperti rencana kami berdua, dengan tambahan bumbu dari Hashi. Maksudnya, ketika kami menyajikan sake, maka Hiashi memesankan sake terbaik dari Kumogakure, bahkan daging sapi juga. Kemudian, ah, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya lagi. Pokoknya sederhana menurut kami berarti harus yang terbaik, menurut Hiashi.

Semua berjalan lancar, Hinata kuboyong ke kediaman Uchiha yang sunyi, dan sekarang dia telah berganti marga menjadi Hinata Uchiha. Kami hidup dari uang hasil misi kami. Aku sudah berkata padanya untuk berhenti menjadi kunoichi, tetapi dia memaksa, jadi aku sendiri yang selalu memastikan bahwa misi yang diterimanya tidak sulit dan juga tidak berbahaya.

Tiga bulan setelah pernikahan kami, aku mendapat misi yang cukup menyulitkan di Sunagakure. Gaara jelas orang yang tidak mudah diajak bernegosiasi, tetapi dia tidak pernah mempersulit sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa berjalan mudah. Yang sulit adalah harus meninggalkan istri manisku di rumah sendirian. Aku menyuruhnya tinggal sementara di kediaman Hyuuga selama aku tidak ada, tetapi dia menolak dengan dalih rumah tidak akan ada yang merawat kalau dia juga pergi. Akhirnya aku hanya berpesan kepada Hanabi untuk sering sering mengunjunginya. Juga rekan setimnya, Kiba dan Shino, walaupun aku enggan mengakuinya, tetapi masalah menjaga Hinata, mereka memang yang terbaik. Juga Ino. Juga Sakura. Tenten juga.

Baiklah, aku berlebihan, tetapi memastikan istrimu dirumah tetap aman dan tidak kesepian bukan hal yang salah kan?

Satu bulan yang amat panjang ketika jauh dari Hinata akhirnya berakhir. Hampir saja aku membakar habis ruang kerja Kazekage ketika Gaara dan Kankuro bersekongkol untuk.mengerjaiku habis habisan. Mereka berkata dengan raut wajah serius agar aku menunda kepulanganku dan memperpanjang masa tugasku. Nyaris saja, sebelum Kankuro tertawa terbahak bahak dan Gaara membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan melihat sharingan dan rinnegan aktif di kedua mataku. Cara mereka bercanda memang sangat lucu, dan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Ketika aku pulang, aku mendapati pintu rumah yang tak terkunci, Hinata dirumah, pikirku. Benar saja, ketika aku masuk, aroma daging sapi yang dipanggang dan saus tomat menguar memasuki hidungku. Berjalan pelan bermaksud mengejutkannya, dia berbalik dengan urat urat menonjol di kedua pelipisnya ketika aku berada tepat satu langkah dibelakangnya. Gagal sudah rencanaku mengejutkannya, byakugan menghancurkan segalanya.

Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat datang, melepas jubahku, dan mengusirku keluar dari dapur, menyuruhku duduk dengan tenang di ruang makan. Lima menit kemudian dia datang dengan dua piring steik yang terlihat sedap, air liurku hampir saja menetes sebelum menyadari bahwa dia tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya, setidaknya menahannya sampai selesai makan malam. Kami makan dengan hening, ketika selesai dan aku berterimakasih atas makanan enaknya, dia memberiku sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Ketika kubuka, terlihat sebuah benda panjang dan pipih dengan ujung warna biru dan dua garis merah ditengahnya. Sesaat aku mengalami disorientasi, rasanya seperti orang paling tolol di dunia, mataku bolak balik memandang Hinata dan benda di tanganku. Senyumannya meyakinkanku dan membuatku.melesat dan menyambar bibirnya dan memagutnya. Aku memeluk Hinata dan berterimakasih, err, berkali kali, tidak dapat kuhitung. Aku merasa jadi lelaki paling bahagia di dunia.

Esok paginya aku bergegas ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi, sekaligus memberitahu kehamilan Hinata.

"Sudah tahu. Dia sudah mengundurkan diri minggu lalu." jawab Rokudaime enteng. Aku kembali merasa jadi orang paling tolol sedunia karena jadi yang paling terakhir tahu tentang kehamilan istriku sendiri. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk menjadi berguna: aku meminta kepada Hokage untuk melakukan prosedur implan lengan. Persetan dengan penebusan dosa, tidak akan lebih baik jika Hinata membutuhkan dua tanganku sementara aku tidak bisa. Kabar gembira: Rokudaime dan Tsunade-san mengabulkan. Dua minggu kemudian, operasi dilaksanakan. Ketika aku keluar dari ruang operasi dengan tangan kiri terlilit perban tebal, yang kulihat adalah Hinata yang wajahnya cemas setengah mati. Tiga hari kemudian tangan implanku sudah bisa digerakkan. Seminggu kemudian perban dilepaskan, menyisakan perban tipis yang harus diganti setiap harinya.

Kabar buruknya: Hinata menjadi sangat manja, dia selalu bergelayut di lenganku. Bukannya aku keberatan, tetapi pekerjaanku sebagai seorang shinobi menuntutku selalu sigap kapanpun dibutuhkan, tetapi ketika istrimu merengek, eh, dia tidak merengek, tetapi tatapannya seperti anak kucing yang minta dipungut, jelas membuatmu tidak akan tega menolak permintaannya, yang konyol sekalipun. Untungnya Rokudaime mau mengerti, memberi sedikit keringanan, untukku menerima misi penuh selama empat hari, dan tiga hari bebas misi, yang dimanfaatkan Hinata dengan amat sangat baik, bergelayut di lenganku sampai aku harus membuat kagebunshin untuk memasak dan membereskan rumah. Untungnya hal itu terjadi tidak lama, hanya dua bulan.

Bulan bulan selanjutnya menjadi lebih mudah, ketika Hinata sudah tidak lagi memiliki hobi bergelayut dilenganku. Walaupun terkadang aku harus terbangun tengah malam untuk memenuhi keinginan ngidamnya.

Diakhir kehamilannya, aku memiliki keputusan sulit, antara desa dan istriku. Aku kembali mendapatkan misi di Sunagakure yang sedang dilanda krisis, hanya dua minggu. Tapi anak kami diperkirakan akan lahir kurang dari sebulan lagi. Aku bimbang, ingin menolak misi, tetapi bayarannya cukup besar, cukup untuk biaya persalinan Hinata nanti, tetapi disatu sisi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan istriku sendiri. Hinata berkata semua akan baik baik saja, dan meyakinkanku untuk menerima misi. Akhirnya aku membulatkan tekad, setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Kiba dan Shino untuk bergantian menjaga Hinata saat mereka sedang tidak dalam misi, dan memaksa Hanabi untuk menginap. Dan Hiashi.

Seharusnya aku pulang dua hari lagi, tetapi berita dari Kazekage bahwa istriku sudah melahirkan membuatku merengek meminta pulang, yang untungnya sebelum hal itu terjadi, Gaara sudah mempersilakanku kembali lebih cepat.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, beberapa meter di depan gerbang desa yang sudah mulai terlihat. Menggunakan rinnegan, aku membuat portal untuk langsung kembali hari ini juga, walaupun sebenarnya aku berniat membuka portal di kamar kami, tetapi tenagaku tidak cukup saat ini. Selepas melawan para pemberontak Sunagakure aku langsung mendapat kabar kelahiran anakku dan langsung membuat portal. Tidak apa, aku bersyukur bisa sampai kesini, perjalanan Konoha-Suna bisa memakan waktu dua hari. Aku berjalan dengan tubuh agak limbung, di gerbang yang terbuka, aku melihat surai kuning sedang berdiri, kupikir itu Naruto.yang sedang menungguku, saat aku mengangkat tangan, tubuhku oleng, aku ambruk, samat samar kurasakan seseorang menyerukan namaku dan mengguncang, sebelum tubuhku diangkat dan aku benar benar hilang kesadaran.

Beberapa saat yang tidak sebentar kemudian, aku merasakan chakra aneh melingkupi tubuhku, sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran, aku tahu bahwa ini chakra Kyuubi, rupanya Naruto mentransferkan chakranya kepadaku. Rasanya tidak menyenangkan, tetapi lebih baik dibandingkan harus menunggu berhari hari agar chakraku pulih dengan sendirinya ketika setengah mati aku ingin menjumpai istri dan anakku.

Anakku.

Aku tersentak, dan langsung terduduk, ketika kusadari aku berada di ruang kerja Hokage.

"Oh, sudah sadar?" Rokudaime membelalakkan mata ketika melihatku duduk dengan ekspresi seperti orang linglung. "Kalau sudah bisa berjalan, pulanglah, temui istrimu." Aku bangkit dan berlari pulang, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk memberi hormat dan meminta maaf karena pulang lebih awal. Rokudaime hanya menatapku dan tersenyum memaklumi di balik maskernya.

Hal pertama yang kudengar saat memasuki rumah adalah celotehan lirih para kunoichi, sepatu yang berserakan, dan aroma bedak bayi yang menguar. Perlahan lahan aku memasuki kamar yang dipenuhi teman teman sesama shinobi kami, kemudian mereka menyingkir, memberi jalan untukku.

"Tadaima, Sasuke-kun." Hinata yang masih lemas tersenyum kepadaku, di gendongannya terlihat buntalan kain berwarna biru muda.

"Cantik..." kataku ketika melihat lebih dekat raut wajah putriku, sedikit kecewa karena wajahnya sangat mirip Hinata, juga rambutnya, tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untukku. Aku menyentuhkan jariku ke pipi merahnya, dia menguap, dan membuka matanya, membuatku terperangah, matanya sehitam milikku. Kemudian aku berlutut di samping ranjang, sambil masih tetap mengagumi keindahannya. "Siapa namanya?" tanyaku entah pada siapa dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari putri kecilku, malaikatku.

"Kami sih memanggilnya hime." suara entah siapa memasuki gendang telingaku. Aku menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Emm, itu, aku belum memutuskan." jawabnya pelan.

"Itu tugasmu, karena kau tidak merasakannya." ujar seseorang dibelakangku, Shino.

"Merasakan apa?" aku memandang Shino dengan alus bertaut. Shino berdecak, kemudian menyingsingkan lengan jaketnya, memperlihatkan memar memar biru mengerikan yang tersecetak jelas. Dikepalaku seolah tertulis, apa hubungan luka hasil misimu dengan istriku?

"I-itu ulahku." Hinata menunduk, malu. Aku semakin bingung. "Err, jadi, se-sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya dia mencubitiku saat merasakan kontraksi." potong Shino sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Jadi karena aku sudah merasakan nikmatnya kontraksi Hinata, apa? Kau mau juga merasakannya?" tanya Shino kepada semua rekan yang memandangnya horor dengan pernyataannya yang terlalu ambigu "jadi kau harus bersedia repot repot memikirkan namanya." lanjutnya tidak peduli.

Nama ya?

Aku tersenyum, hal ini sudah kupersiapkan sejak lama.

"Keiko. Namanya Keiko Uchiha."

 **End**

 **Setelah menghabiskan beberapa minggu terjangkit sindrom malas, akhirnya saya.berhasil mempublish cerita ini *confetti***

 **Jalan ceritanya sebenarnya mengalir begitu saja, tetapi apa daya, rasa malas mengalahkan segalanya *lol***

 **Kalau ditanya, kenapa menulis cerita ini, hmm, sebenarnya saya cukup penasaran bagaimana kalau seandainya Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke yang statusnya sebagai seorang mantan missing-nin yang mengembara bertahun tahun.**

 **Tadinya mau membuat cerita dengan Sasuke yang mengembara bertahun tahun, tapi kok nggak tega ya lihat Hinata digituin?**

 **Jadi, entahlah, alurnya seperti ini, nikmati saja.**

 **Selamat membaca *ojigi***


End file.
